


Bath time, Katie!

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and its characters, story is all mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time, Katie!

Captain Janeway, Tuvok and Neelix rematerialized in the transporter room, greeted by Commander Chakotay.

"Welcome back! How did it go?" he asked.

They had spent all day on Delhaizia, an M-class planet, where they were on a trading mission for dilithium.

"We had a complete tour of the Capitol City, followed by an introduction of the local foods and drinks, a recital performed by the children of primary school and when we finally got to the Prime Minister's office, the deal was made in about twenty minutes." Kathryn rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sounds like fun." Chakotay had to stifle a laughter. She glared at him and stepped of the transporter pad.

"I got some wonderful recipes! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get right to them!" Neelix was overjoyed and rushed to his kitchen. Kathryn shook her head and smiled a half crooked smile.

"At least someone enjoyed himself." The all walked out of the room.

Chakotay noticed the Captain being fairly quiet and glanced at her. She looked kind of pale and kept rubbing the back of her neck.

"Headache?" he asked concerned.

"Big one." she sighed. "I'm all tensed up."

"Want me to rub your neck later?"

"Hmmm, tempting, but I think that I'm just going to take a long, hot bath. I feel like being alone, I've met too much people today." she smiled and placed her hand on his upper arm. "But thank you anyway. If it doesn't clear up after, I'll call you."

"I'm only one tap away." He touched the small of her back as they entered the turbo lift. "Bridge."

When they arrived, Chakotay stepped out, but Kathryn didn't. He turned to look at her in question. She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Do you mind if I left things to you? I'm exhausted."

"Enjoy your bath, Captain!" he smiled and winked.

"You're the best!"

The doors closed again and Kathryn closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on her sore neck. She was really looking forward to that bath.

\--------------------

"Computer, lock doors and don't let anyone interrupt." The computer chirped, confirming her order.

"Reduce lighting to 50%." That immediately eased her headache.

She threw her jacket over the nearest chair, kicked off her shoes and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the water and stripped her clothes. While she waited for the tub to fill, she took the time to look at herself in the mirror.

"You look like hell." she said to herself.

_'I really need some time off.'_ she thought. She grabbed a bottle of bath foam and added it to the streaming water. She breathed in the scent of roses and couldn't help but think of the rose Chakotay gave her once.

She stepped in the bath and immediately felt all of her muscles relax.

"Oh, this is heaven." She searched for the sponge and gave herself a quick wash.

She let it roam over her arms, her neck, her breasts... _Strong, masculine hands roamed over her body, instead of the sponge._ A moan escaped and she was startled by her own sound. She looked around, a little embarrassed, but realized she had nothing to worry about. She was alone; no one could hear or see her.

She continued with the sponge, slowly going over her stomach to her thighs and further down over her legs. _Those strong hands appeared again, stroking back up from her ankles to her knees. They altered course and caressed her inner thighs._ A sudden jolt of arousal ripped through her, causing her to moan again in pleasure.

Somewhere along the way up, she had lost the sponge and was stroking up her legs with her fingers. She grazed the edge of her pubis and shuddered.

Unintentionally she slightly parted her legs, giving better access to herself.

__

Kathryn drew in a deep breath and held it, as another jolt ripped through her. _One hand went from her shoulder, over her arm, to her hand and took over what she was doing. It circled her clit, soft, but fast._ Her breathing changed into short gasps as the fingers did wonders to her. _Suddenly they stopped circling and dipped into her warmth. First one, then two._ She bucked her hips, demanding more, as she felt like she was coming close to the edge.

_The other hand closed around her breast, kneading it._ She had trouble focusing on just one sensation, when it suddenly pinched her hard nipple. She loved the way it hurt, but felt good at the same time.

Her inner muscles started to tense up. _The fingers were still dipping in and out of her, while the thumb stroked her clit again._

"Oh... oh... oh... Chakotay!" she yelled as she went over the edge. Everything went blank from that point.

\--------------------

It took her a few minutes to come back to her senses. She opened her eyes and looked around. No one was there; it had all been in her mind.

_'Did I call out Chakotay's name?'_

The water had cooled and she got out of the tub. She put on her robe and stared at her reflection again. She looked flushed.

Her headache was almost gone, much to her relief, because with what had just happened she couldn't bear to face Chakotay.

She walked out of the bathroom, straight to the replicator.

"Coffee, black." she ordered. She took the cup and sat down on her couch. She gazed at the stars rushing by.

She wondered why it was his name she had let out and not Mark's. Her heart was with him, or wasn't it? It had been so long since she last saw him and she tried to remember how long ago it was that she had even looked at their picture. It scared her that she couldn't remember.

Her door chime rang and she was thrown back into reality.

"Come in." she said and turned around to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chakotay come in.

"Hi, feeling any better?" he asked and sat down beside her. His knee touched hers and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Much better."

"That means you won't be needing that massage after all." he smiled.

Kathryn suddenly felt uneasy with his presence and Chakotay noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." she answered too quickly.

"Why don't I believe you?" A nice shade of pink coloured her cheeks and she looked away.

"Kathryn?"

"I had a daydream... about you." she finally gave in.

"About me?" he chuckled. "Was it a good one?"

"That's an understatement." she whispered, but he heard it. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"If I told you, I wouldn't be able to look you straight in the eye anymore." she sighed.

"That good, huh?" He raised his eyebrows to emphasize. She playfully swatted his arm.

"You're not helping." she chuckled.

"Would it help if I told you I had daydreams about you too?" he admitted. She did a double take.

"You do?"

"All the time." He scooted a little closer and placed his hand on her thigh.

_'Oh my God!'_ Her stomach did flip flops.

Chakotay leaned in closer. "This is what I daydream about." he whispered and placed his lips on hers for a soft kiss.

When he pulled back, she had her eyes closed.

"And that was a chaste one." he added. She opened her eyes and just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Chakotay, I knew you were going to cause trouble for me."

"How so?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She leaned over to him, inches away from his lips.

"As if you don't know." she said and kissed him again.

_'Let's make the daydream reality...'_

 

THE END


End file.
